


The Sleeping and The Not

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: Rex/Obi-Wan Week 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M, Rex is s u f f e r i n g, RexObi Week Day Two, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex is NOT staring.</p><p>(Well, okay, he is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping and The Not

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two - Uncomfortable

Rex was not staring.  
  
Cody was standing in that particular way of his, back straight to the point of being absurd, arms folded behind his back, pointedly not saying anything, that meant he trying extremely hard not to laugh.  
  
Commander Tano was grinning.  
  
General Skywalker was snickering unashamedly.  
  
General Kenobi was scowling.  
  
“Reminded me again, Anakin,” he said, somehow still managing to sound calm, even as his Core accent slipped to something lower and rougher with irritation, “Just why this is necessary?”  
  
“Come on, Master,” General Skywalker’s voice shook with laughter, “Surely you read the mission briefing?”  
  
Kenobi gritted his teeth. “That does not explain why _I_ have to do this!” he snapped, sweeping a hand down to gesture at his…ensemble.  
  
General Kenobi was dressed in the traditional court clothing of the Talrin people, on whose planet they currently stood. A long, flowing robe of shifting blue-green materiel with long sleeves and a deep-cut neckline that came to a stop just above his navel. A wide, deep blue sash wrapped around his waist, and he wore leggings of a similar colour. He was also wearing a whole mess of rings on his hands and a heavy metal and precious stone collar-style necklace around his neck.  
  
Rex was absolutely not staring.  
  
“It the only way the High Council will let a Republic representative speak.” Anakin was grinning. “And you’re the best negotiator of all of us.”  
  
Rex could hear General Kenobi grinding his teeth together, but even he could not argue with that.  
  
Fuck, Rex was totally staring. Thank the kriffing gods he still had his helmet on.  
  
Kenobi grumbled something under his breath, crossed his arms, sighed, and turned. “Very well. All of you, stay here. I don’t want you causing some sort of political disturbance and making this all for naught.”  
  
With that, he strode out of the set of chambers the group had been given and oh, Rex’s armor was suddenly more than a little uncomfortable, watching the way the fabric clung to the Jedi’s body as he moved.  
  
The captain swallowed, and tried very hard to pull his body back into control.  


* * *

  
  
By the time Kenobi returned, Rex was the only one still awake. The Jedi stumbled back into the rooms looking haggard and exhausted. Rex was on his feet in moments, catching Obi-Wan’s arm and helping the man regain his balance.  
  
“Are you alright, Sir?” Rex very pointedly did not think about the way the silken fabric of Obi-Wan’s clothing felt under his hands, or the way the robe was beginning to slide of one of the Jedi’s shoulders.  
  
Obi-Wan nodding, his head bobbing up and down too many times for normal. “Yes…yess, just-“ he paused, eyes flickering as he seemed to search for words, “Just sobering up. Lots of drinking in politics. Very…very strong.”  
  
Rex’s eyes widened slightly, when one of the Jedi’s hands settled on his neck, and Obi-Wan pressed his face against Rex’s shoulder.  
  
“Uh…Sir?” His voice was horse, his heart beating so quickly he was certain Obi-Wan would be able to hear.  
  
“Sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured, not moving, his eyes fluttering closed. “Just…’s warm. Nice. Sorry. Not very…professional, but I…” he trailed off.  
  
Slowly, Rex moved to wrap his arms around the other man’s waist. Obi-Wan sighed, relaxing further against Rex, nuzzling at the side of the clone’s neck. Rex’s breath hitched, but he forced himself to calm. “It’s alright, Sir.”  
  
“Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan’s voice was muffled, but still audible. “My name’s Obi-Wan…or Ben…can’t remember. But not Sir. Not you.”  
  
Rex swallowed hard as Obi-Wan pressed closer, one arm looping around Rex’s neck, the other sliding so Obi-Wan could tangle his fingers in Rex’s blacks. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of the other man’s body pressed up against his, and then exhaled slowly.  
  
“Si-…Obi-Wan, you should go to bed. It will help with the hangover.”  
  
“Come with me.” Obi-Wan’s mouth was far too close to Rex’s ear for his heart to handle. Rex shook his head. “Obi-Wan, you’re drunk.”  
  
“Not that drunk,” the Jedi argued. “Want…want to be close to you. Have for a long time.”  
  
Rex’s heart lurched. Fuck, but he was so screwed. “Obi-Wan…”  
  
“Please.” It was a whisper, pleading and heart-rending. Rex groaned, knowing he was defeated.  
  
“Alright. But just to sleep.” He was not going to let other man do anything he might even possibly regret, come sunrise.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded against his shoulder, allowing Rex to lead him over to the room the General had claimed as his own. Skywalker and Tano were bunking together, and Rex technically had a bed waiting for him with Cody, but…well, he supposed that wasn’t happening.  
  
Carefully, he helped Obi-Wan removed the excessive and heavy jewelry. The Jedi smiled softly at him as Rex removed the last piece, the heavy necklace, and Rex’s heart did funny flip-flops in his chest. As Rex laid the necklace down on the table, Obi-Wan slipped away, shucking his boots and the robe as he climbed into the large bed, plenty big enough for two, and stared expectantly until Rex stripped off his boots and walked over.  
  
Rex could barely breathe, as he climbed into the bed. Almost immediately, Obi-Wan curled up against him, letting out a soft, content sigh and closing his eyes. A few minutes later, and he was sound asleep, breath slow and steady.  
  
Rex couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips at this sight, and the idea that the general trusted him enough to let down his guard to such an extent in front of him made warmth swell in Rex’s chest. When he was asleep, years seemed to fall away from Obi-Wan’s face, making him look younger, and peaceful.  
  
‘Beautiful.’  
  
After a moment of indecision, Rex bent his head, brushing a feather-light kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. The other man smiled in his sleep, and curled closer.  
  
Relaxing back, Rex closed his eyes, determined to at least try to get some sleep.  
  
Of course, that fantasy was promptly shattered when Obi-Wan suddenly tossed a leg over Rex’s hip, pressing close and burying his face in the crook of Rex’s neck once again, all while sound asleep.  
  
Rex resisted the urge to whimper. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
